


broom closet diplomacy

by invertedpyramids



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Suggestive blood drinking, Vampires, the vampire equivalent of making out in a closet really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invertedpyramids/pseuds/invertedpyramids
Summary: Jinsol and Sooyoung steal a moment together.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 12
Kudos: 159
Collections: Yves and Jinsoul Fic Fest (Round 1)





	broom closet diplomacy

“Ouch.” Jinsol winced as the broom handle dug into her back. “Wait, hold on a minute.”

The hands around her stilled; then they retracted as Sooyoung pulled back to let her move around. Jinsol grunted as she reached backwards, pushing the offending stack of brooms and mops away—except, there really wasn’t anywhere for them to go.

Sooyoung’s golden eyes gleamed. “We should have gone to the bathroom instead.”

“ _We?_ You literally grabbed me and dragged me in here.” She finally kicked the cleaning tools away and sighed, leaning against the cool surface. “This was a bad idea.”

A _very_ bad idea. The storage closet was dark and cramped, and while that wasn’t a problem for Sooyoung with her night vision, Jinsol could barely see anything beyond Sooyoung’s face, hovering right in front of hers. Not to mention the strange smell in the closet, musty and damp and all around kinda gross.

“How the hell has your janitor been cleaning _everywhere_ but the storage closet?”

Sooyoung chuckled. “I’m guessing he doesn’t usually expect people to hide in here.” Her hands slipped around Jinsol again. “Are you comfortable now, _princess_?”

Jinsol hummed and angled her head backwards as Sooyoung started nosing at the side of her neck.

“Mm,” she hummed. “You smell nice today. What did you eat?”

“Just the usual. Toast. Eggs. Fruit. Coffee.” She shivered as Sooyoung’s hands crept under her crisp white shirt, thumbs brushing against the soft skin of her belly. “Ugh, don’t wrinkle it,” she mumbled, although she had a sneaking suspicion that it was already creased beyond explanation. Hopefully Haseul would have a spare one lying around somewhere…

“Shh,” said Sooyoung. “No more talking. Me eat now.”

Now quiet, the only sound left in the tiny closet was Jinsol’s heavy breathing and Sooyoung’s slow sniffs. She could hear her heartbeat pounding her ears, her heated skin prickling wherever Sooyoung touched her.

Sooyoung licked a long stripe along Jinsol’s neck—and Jinsol made a small noise at the back of her throat. She felt Sooyoung smile against her neck.

“So sensitive,” she murmured, and Jinsol tugged at Sooyoung’s collar, willing her to _just get it over with already_.

Sooyoung chuckled. Then, Jinsol felt it as soon as she felt Sooyoung’s warm exhale—two sharp pricks, Sooyoung _sinking_ her fangs into the vein.

Jinsol’s knees buckled. _Fuck_ , she groaned, clinging to the front of Sooyoung’s shirt, as Sooyoung started drinking. Lightheaded, she could only close her eyes as waves of pleasurable tingles shot through her. _Oh god_.

The only thing she registered was Sooyoung’s warm tongue lapping up the blood, her arms holding her up as Jinsol went limp, thoughts clouded with nothing but more, more, _more_.

Sooyoung drew back. As quickly as she had bitten her, Sooyoung put her back on her feet, breathing hard. Jinsol looked up and met the familiar sight of Sooyoung’s bloodlust, her golden eyes now a deep, ruby red.

“Shit,” Sooyoung said, her voice hoarse. “That was too much. Are you okay?”

Jinsol blinked. Her mind was still foggy, but as the blood rushed back to her head, she could feel herself steadying, the ground shifting solid under her feet. She clapped a hand over her neck, where the punctures were already starting to heal. “How much did you - ?”

Sooyoung winced. “Sorry… It’s been a while since we last met…”

She looked so sheepish that Jinsol softened, leaning forward to kiss the corner of her mouth. “I know,” she said. “I’m sorry. I’ve been really busy between all the paperwork and the negotiations. Which,” and she gave Sooyoung a sharp look, “you would know if you turned up sometimes.”

“Jungeun can handle it fine without me,” said Sooyoung. “She gets excited whenever I let her take the reins.”

Jinsol sighed. Then she checked her watch. “Oh shit,” she said, pushing Sooyoung away. “It’s been fifteen minutes—they’re going to be wondering where I am. Shit.” She patted her shirt down and tucked it in. “Do I look okay?”

Sooyoung’s eyes swept over her, her gaze lingering as she considered her answer. “Very nice,” she said finally.

Good. Jinsol cracked open the door and peered outside. The airy, marbled corridor was empty. “Remember,” she warned, “wait five minutes before coming out!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I got it.”

Jinsol gave Sooyoung another quick kiss, batting her hands back as she tried to pull Jinsol back into the closet. “Stop it,” she said, laughing. She paused at the door. “Will I see you soon?”

The corners of Sooyoung’s lips curved. “Yes,” she said. “Soon.”

* * *

“Where _were_ you?” asked Haseul urgently, as soon as she spotted Jinsol rounding the corridor. “We’ve all been waiting. Kim Jungeun is about to lose it.”

“Sorry,” said Jinsol. “I lost track of time.” She took her blazer from Haseul and buttoned it up. They rushed down the giant corridors, until they came to a set of double oak doors. Jinsol inhaled and pushed it open.

Eighteen pairs of eyes turned to her as she walked in. 

“Sorry,” she apologised, shooting Kim Jungeun—who glared at her—a winning smile. “Couldn’t find the bathroom.” Her team parted as she took her position at the round meeting table.

“You’re _late_ , human,” Jungeun gritted out. “But lucky for you, we’re waiting for one more person.”

Jinsol and Haseul exchanged puzzled glances. Were they missing someone?

The footmen pushed the doors open.

Jinsol blinked as the vampires all bowed, the newcomer sweeping past them without so much as a second look.

Queen Sooyoung stood opposite Jinsol, mischief dancing in her eyes. _God_ was she infuriating, thought Jinsol, even as her stomach flipped at the sight of Sooyoung in all her regalia.

“Sorry I’m late,” said Sooyoung blithely, as though she hadn’t made an entire room of people wait for them. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Your Highness.” She grinned at Jinsol, revealing two pointed fangs. “Can’t wait to get started on the peace talks.”

**Author's Note:**

> vampires sexy yes

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [took a wild heart to charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377890) by [luxeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxeme/pseuds/luxeme)




End file.
